Emma's Request
by RRFriendsFan
Summary: This is an AU one-shot - Ross and Rachel are married since their 20's and have Emma, who's 14 years old. As a teenager parents they are learning how to deal with her needs.


_**Hello! I'm back with another one shot. This story is AU.**_

_**I don't own any of these characters (unfortunelly).**_

**_Reviews are always welcome! :)_**

* * *

Rachel and Ross had their daughter Emma five years after they got married. Rachel was 27 and Ross 28. Now, Emma is a beautiful fourteen years old girl who's in that difficult phase where she thinks nobody understand her and her needs as a teenager. Sometimes she thinks her life would be so much easier if she wasn't an only child. Since she doesn't have any sibling. She lives in NYC with her parents and sometimes goes to Long Island to visit her uncles Chandler and Monica, her cousins, Jack and Erica, five years older than her, and her four grandparents.

One morning, she's in her room getting ready for school when someone knocks at her door.

"Emma, are you awake? C'mon, you're gonna be late for school."

"I'm going, mom!"

"Right. I'm gonna wait for you in the car. Your father already left."

She opens the door and sees Rachel already down the stairs and follows her.

"Why dad left so early today?" She asks grabbing an apple on the kitchen table.

"He had a meeting. And do you know he'll give a lecture in London next month?"

"NO! He didn't tell me!"

"Yeah...he told me last night. You were already sleeping. C'mon, c'mon, get in the car."

"Right, right, chill. That's awesome, mom!"

"It sure is. I'm so proud and hoping I can go there with him. He'll need some support from family, you know."

"I want to go too!"

"Sorry, Ems, but it's impossible. You know you have school and exams to do next month."

"Yah...at least I tried."

They look at each other and Rachel cannot hide a little smile. Her daughter is so much like her, phisically and personally.

"Uhm, mom. I have to ask you and dad something, but I'll ask you first so you talk to him and maybe he'll agree."

"What?"

"Uhm...can I host a party next Saturday at home? You know, for my friends and colleagues from school and my dance class?"

The three of them live in a large apartment in the West Village. Big enough for parties and reunions and they love doing this.

"Why would your father deny your request, darling?"

"Uhm...because I want to ask you guys to not be home that day."

"Oh..."

"But our apartment is big, sweetie. Me and your father wouldn't bother you and your friends."

"Mom...please. When you and dad have guests I'm always at grandma's."

"Emma, it's different..."

"How?"

"Uhm..."

"See...you even don't know how to explain to me the reason why I can't be home alone with my friends."

"You know what. I'll meet your father for launch today and I promise I'll talk to him about it, ok?"

"Ok. Think about it...when was last time you and dad spent some time alone? You two need this.

"Emma!"

"Mom! If that decision depends on you only..."

"My answer would be, get out of the car, because we're here and late. Bye, sweetie."

"Ugh!"

"Say 'bye, mom, I love you!'"

"Bye, mom, I love you!" Emma says annoyed and Rachel smiles.

"I love you too."

"I know!" She responds entering the school building.

Ross is already at the restaurant waiting for Rachel. He looks to his watch and grabs his phone from his suit pocket to call his wife when he hears her voice.

"Sorry, baby, I'm late." She says leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.

"That's ok. You look nice today. Sorry I left so early."

"Oh..nevermind, and thank you. Geez, I need to see my thearpist."

"Wow. Why's that?"

"Emma, as always."

"What happened now?"

"Uhm..you're not gonna believe what she told me when I was leaving her at school this morning."

"Would you like to order now?" Asks the waiter.

"Yes. I want the filet mignon with mustard sauce, please and you Rach?"

"Uhm...pasta with pesto sauce, please."

"And two bottles of water." The waiter takes note and leaves them alone again.

"So..what she did?"

"First she asked me if she could host a party for her friends at home this Saturday."

"Well, I don't see any problem."

"Yes, but I'm not finished."

"Oh."

"So...she talked about the party and then she asked if we can leave her all alone for the weekend. And.."

"WHAT?"

"Yes."

"What did you said?"

"Again..I'm not finished...anyway, the worst part. She asked, her words here 'when was last time you and dad spent some time alone?'"

"She asked you this?"

"Yes. And I was like...when did she learn to talk like this to her mother?"

"You know what...she's right. We need to take some time for us. We're working so hard, next month I'll have to go to London and even if you go with me, I don't think I'll have much time to be with you there."

"Yeah...I know, but she's just a kid, Ross. She knows nothing about life."

"I think you are underestimating her, sweetie."

"Deep down I know that. It seems that just yesterday I was carrying her in my arms, teaching her how to take her first steps, her first words..."

"I know, baby. It's hard to realize that our baby, isn't a baby anymore." Ross says grabbing Rachel's hand on the table when the waiter serves their meal.

"Thank you." They say in unison.

"Let's eat."

"But what do we do with her?"

"Rach...Emma deserves our trust."

"Yeah...I think you're right."

"Let's spend the weekend at my parents' beach house. What do you say? We need that time too, and you know it. We are stressing, and worrying about all kind of things. Let's relax there, ok?"

"Ok, you convinced me."

"Good. We'll talk to her when we get home later, right?"

"Yeah. What if we ask Jack to be with her this weekend. You know, just in case."

"Do you really think she'll want him there?"

"Why not? They adore each other and he's a good boy. I mean, he's a man already."

"We can try."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too." He grabs her hand in his and kisses it.

* * *

"Hey, dad! I thought I wouldn't see you today." Emma says looking at her father through his car window.

"Get in the car, Emma. I can't stop here."

"Geez...ok."

"What happened to you?" She says already entering the car.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Nothing." She responds looking down to her lap. Ross notices and sighs.

"I'm sorry. Let's go, ok."

"Ok." Emma nods.

"Good. How was your classes today?"

"They were great. I get an A+ on my science test."

"That's great, darling! I'm so proud of you." Ross says looking at her and she smiles.

"Thank you...uhm, dad?"

"What?"

"Did mom talk to you today?"

"About a certain party?"

"Yeah...I promise I'll behave. My friends aren't crazy. And you guys know most of them. Lisa, Henry, Helena, Patrick, Louise..they'll be there and they're nice, and..."

"Ems, we'll talk about this when we get home."

"Right..."

* * *

Ross and Emma enter their apartment, Ross is carrying a dress Rachel forgot to get at the laundry on one hand and Emma's backpack on another.

"Mom, guess what?"

"Wait a minute, Mon." Rachel puts her hand over the phone to talk to her daughter.

"In here, dear." She's on her and Ross' bedroom talking to Monica still in her work outfit.

"Mom! I got and A+ on my science test!" Emma screams entering the bedroom.

"Oh, that's great sweetie, but now I'm talking to your aunt, ok? Go take a shower and change your clothes."

"All right..." She says leaving and bumping into her father on her way out.

"Mon? That's great. I'm glad that Jack is willing to help us with Emma's thing while we're out of town.

"Rach, I picked your dress at the laundry." She looks at the door gesturing with her hand for him to approaches her.

"Ok, sweetie. Good talk to you too. Bye."

"So..." Ross bends down and kisses Rachel.

"I see that everything is settled for the weekend."

"Yeah...the only thing missing is talking to Emma about Jack staying here with her. I really don't know how she'll react, but I think we're doing the right thing."

"I know we are. She's only fourteen, she'll have to accept it. Otherwise, no party."

Rachel nods at him. "Good to know we're in sync."

"Yes." He kisses her one more time.

"How about we change our clothes and go out to dinner and then we talk to Ems."

"I'd love it."

* * *

The three of them are in the middle of dinner at Tao, just because Emma loves there.

"Uhm..mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Did you and dad talk about my Saturday's party?"

"Yes. Yes, Em, we did."

"Aaand?"

"And we're gonna be out of town during the weekend..." Ross says.

"OH YES! THANK YOU!" Emma stands up and hugs Ross and then Rachel.

"But, sweetheart, you're not gonna be all alone at home."

"How come?" She asks getting back to her seat.

"When you two came home today, I was talking to your aunt Monica, and asked her if Jack could be responsible for you over the weekend."

"But..."

"Emma. He won't mess up your party. As your parents, we can't let you and your friends all by yourselves."

"But..."

"No buts, Ems. If you want to have fun, you'll have to accepct our condition. Otherwise, no party."

She sighs and stands again.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom...can I?"

"Sorry, sweetie. Go ahead." Rachel says and looks at Ross.

"We're doing the right thing, I know. But it breaks my heart just to imagine the fact the she'll think we don't trust her."

"This will pass, Rach. In the future she'll thank us for taking care of her."

"I'm amazed at how good you are in this parenting thing. If I didn't know you, I would think you already have a grown up son lost somewhere."

"Silly." He laughs at her and kisses her hand.

"Think about our little trip. It's gonna be amazing. Just the two of us, the beach, the sun, the moon and the bed."

Rachel leans over the table approaching her face of his.

"Who needs a bed when we'll have the sand?"

"Keep talking..."

"I can't...Emma's coming back."

"Everything's fine, dear?"

"Yeah...I think so. Sorry for my behavior before, mom, dad. Thank you for letting me throw a party at home. I promise Jack won't have a bad word about us."

"We love you and we trust you."

"And I love and trust you too."

* * *

It is Friday afternoon when Jack knocks his uncles and cousin's door.

"Hi, uncle Ross!"

"Hey, Jack, come on in. I'm gonna call Ems."

"Jack! You're gorgeous, dear!"

"Thanks, aunt Rachel, you look beautiful as always."

"No, no...thank you for being here to watch Emma for us."

"That's ok, I kinda miss her."

"Hey, Jack." Emma says a little annoyed.

"Hi there, stranger." Jack says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Rach, we have to get going. Jack, thank you again."

"Have a nice weekend, you two."

"Oh, we will."

"Ems, sweetie, come here. Remember everything we talked, huh?"

"Yes, mom."

"Don't do anything stupid, young lady."

"I won't, dad. Besides the party is only tomorrow night. Tonight, we're just gonna watch some movies and eat pizza and popcorn."

"Jack keep your eyes on her and her friends."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Good."

Rachel hugs Emms saying she loves her while Ross grabs her hand.

"C'mon, Rach. We have to go now."

"Yeah. Bye Jack, try to have fun."

"Thanks" He responds smiling.

* * *

Ross and Rachel are on the road heading to the Hamptons under a storm.

"I think we're gonna have to stop here right now. The thunder is too intense for me to drive."

"You're right, but baby we're in the middle of nowhere."

"C'est la vie, Rach. I can't risk our safety."

"Ok."

Ross stops the car near a closed gas station.

"Now what?"

"Now we'll have to wait."

"For how long?"

"Only God knows."

"Right...at least turn on the radio and connect my pendrive on it. There are some great songs in it."

Ross does what she asked him and hears the first chords of an instrumental version of Marvin Gaye's Let's Get It On. He raises his eyebrows noticing Rachel is staring at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, what?"

"How long we haven't spent a weekend alone?"

"I really don't remember. Why?"

"Because it was long ago. And since we haven't arrived at the beach yet, we should start to enjoy our time alone here and now." Rachel says smiling while getting out of the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay where you are and watch me." She responds stopping in front of the car already soaking wet.  
"You're crazy!" He screams.

"For you!" She screams back.

Ross smiles at her audacity while she starts to unbutton her white, already see through shirt. His smile grows wider when she lets a piece of her white lace bra on display. He absolutely loves her breasts and seeing her like this just makes he feel tight inside his boxers. Wanting to alleviate this feeling, he unbuttons his pants, never taking his eyes off her. When he's done, she's smiling to him while taking off her jeans. She knows that he barely can control himself and calls him with her finger. Ross rapidly opens the car door, taking off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. He swallows hard seeing her in only lace bra, thong and heels in a public place. The feeling that anyone can see her like this is inexplicably exciting. He walks towards her and grabs her by the waist. She slides her hands across his naked chest and leans in to kiss him, but right before she do it, he turns her body so he can hold her from behind. While nibbling her ear, he walks with her in front of him back to the car. Before entering the car he tells Rachel to take off his black boxers. She do what she was told and crouches down in front of him to give her husband some well deserved pleasure. Instinctively he throws his head back and caresses her hair. The feeling of her hands and fingernails scratching his thighs is awesome and almost leads him to his limit. He then grabs her head and kisses her with all his love and excitement. When they stop the kissing, Rachel takes off her bra and thong standing completely naked before him. Ross smiles at her finally entering their car with her straddling him. He immediately grabs her breasts squeezing it with both hands while she moves her body up and down on him letting out a moan. She's supporting her weight with her hands on his stomach and he cannot control a groan. He embraces her caressing her back and neck.

"So tight."

"What...me or the car?" She chuckles.

"The car...you're fine." He laughs at her question and his answer.

"Keep going, I'm almost there, honey." She whispers ferociously kissing him.

He responds to the kiss equally ferociously and help her to move faster on top of him until both of them reach the climax. Her first, soon followed by him.

"Wow...you never cease to amaze me, huh?" Ross tells her.

"Just because I love you, and you're the best thing of my life."

"What about our daughter?" He asks putting a hair strand behind her ear.

"You and her...but she only exists because of you."

"Speaking of her...are you taking the pill lately?"

"No."

"No?"

"So we can have made a baby just now?"

"I don't think so. It's not that easy for us anymore."

"Honey, you're only 40."

"Almost 41..."

"Right, anyway...you still can get pregnant."

"Ok..."

He smiles at her and gives her a lingering kiss.

"I would love to. It would make me feel young."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And look. We can continue our trip now. But we have to get dressed first. I'll get some clothes back there."

* * *

It's past midnight when they finally arrive at the Hamptons. After their sexy stop on the road, they look like two teenagers who ran away from home to be together. The only time they act like two adults, parents of a 14 year old is when they call home to see how everything is so far. Knowing that everything is under control, they laugh and spend the whole weekend unreachable, making love in bed or another place. The original idea of minimally enjoy the beach is set aside because of the rain and they do not complain about it one bit. They were needing this and didn't even know it and during one of their conversations they remind that they have to thank Emma for having this party idea and romantic trip for them.

**- THE END -**


End file.
